This Game We Play
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: "You better not have danced like this with anyone else but me, you hear woman?"  KibaSakura


This Game We Play

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Kiba. Damn it._

_Dedication: To crazyevilgirl_

_Notes: This is my first 'dance' one shot so the dancing may seem a little weird, but I tried. _

_Enjoy! And no flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She was getting sick of this…_game_ they were playing. It was like they had been running around each other only giving feather light touches and soft kisses as a tease, almost like saying 'there is more where that came from.' It had been going on for weeks and it left her craving more, more, more. And he seemed to know this because when no one was watching he would sneak up behind her and give her another tease of what was to come. She was sick of this.

Sakura wanted him **now** and he was nowhere in sight. Damn him.

Turning around she made her way to the dance floor, alone. The music blared from the speakers pounding into her lithe body. The hard wood floor shook with the intensity of the bass throwing her body into unintentional motion. She swayed her hips slowly and closed her sea form green eyes to the wild world of the club. Her arms drifted up above her head as she twisted her body in time to the beat. Several men attempted to become her dancing partner, but she brushed them off, nicely as she could and continued dancing by herself in her own world where Kiba was dancing with her.

She felt the fifth pair of arms slid around her waist from behind causing her to growl. Didn't they get she _didn't_ want to dance with them? The arms, very muscular arms she noted, tightened around her waist before slamming her into their hard, hot body. Sakura was left breathless and had no time to catch her lost breath before the man started grinding, rather hard, into her bottom and she couldn't help but go along with it. Her body was no longer in her control as her hands tangled into soft short hair, their hips moved together perfectly.

"Oh," She let out breathlessly as their grinding became harder and faster. The warmth was gone for a moment and she almost panicked if she hadn't felt his hips connected with hers once again. But then it was gone again and she whimpered pushing her self back to meet him while he slammed his hips into her hard and she let out a low moan.

"You better not have danced like this with _anyone_ else but me, you hear woman?" The man growled possessively in her ear. Shocking shivers twirled down her spine and changed into a burning heat that pooled low in her stomach. She nearly melted into him as he continued in his rough and low voice.

"You are mine and no one else's. And if that means I have to mark you then I will," The man was not talking into her ear anymore but on her neck where he laid soft, _teasing_ kisses onto the tingling flesh. She moved to allow him more access to her neck and moaned again as he stopped his kisses. Their grinding picked up once again, this time harder and he began the thrust like motion that made her legs turn to jelly. His large hands griped her hips and adjusted them just right and began again. Sakura wanted to tear their clothes off so bad she began to unbutton her shirt exposing more cleavage. The man growled and bit her neck, he then grabbed her hand and tugged her through the crowd to the cold outside where it was quite and empty. Sakura was up against the wall before she realized what was happening and the man, Kiba as she had seen his brown locks and figured out where she had smelled his scent, was whispering feather light words against the flesh of her neck once again.

"You are mine," The possessiveness in his words turned her on so much she squirmed around rubbing her legs together trying to make the heat pooling in her stomach go away. "You are mine," He growled again and dove for right above her collarbone where he began kissing, sucking, and biting.

"Kiba!" Sakura mewled in surprise griping his brown locks and tilting her neck away from him to give more room. He pulled away and was smugly satisfied with the red love bite that now resided on her collarbone claiming her as his. He licked the bite and moved to her lips where he kissed her ferociously and she responded with just as much need. They broke apart minutes later out of breath with lust radiating off them in waves.

"Take me now Kiba," Sakura demanded tugging his head back down for another kiss, his hands tugged off her shirt eagerly and threw it somewhere on the other side of the alley.

"Gladly,"

They were sick of playing games, he was hers and she was his now and it was going to stay that way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_All done! _

_I love Kiba…and almost all the Naruto guys ha-ha._

_Review please and thanks for reading! _


End file.
